


Uninvited Guest(s)

by EchoOfMe



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doctor Who/Avengers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfMe/pseuds/EchoOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor should have known better. Donna is not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this pic: http://40.media.tumblr.com/5db22bc55da0e8e0b71e4724425d7c3f/tumblr_mpk8ahzCti1sycjn0o1_1280.jpg
> 
> Taken at Finncon in 2013. 
> 
> This is the first time I've posted a fic in at least 5 years. So, I'm sorry. Also: I wish I could write more but my A.D.D. is being a selfish bitch. Also also: this is my first post to AO3, I'm sorry for any formatting errors and/or wonkiness.

“OY!”

“What is it, Doctor?”

“I’ll let you know in a minute. I said: “OY!” He nudges the man’s foot, but the man doesn’t move. The Doctor heaved a rather heavy put-upon sigh and hollered: “ANTHONY EDWARD STARK get out of my TARDIS!”

“That’s Tony Stark?” Donna wondered out loud. “Blimey, he’s much better looking live.”

“Hey, thanks doll!” Stark popped up, winked at her, then turned and addressed the alien in the room. “Doctor, Doctor, Doctor!” He threw his arms wide as his grin. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“What are you doing in my TARDIS? You can’t be in my TARDIS? Who gave you permission to enter the TARDIS?”

“You did, rebar. When you parked it in my building.” He sauntered around. “Missed you, by the way. Love the new face. The other one had that whole motorcycle gang thing going on, though. I miss that more. Now you’re like a bean pole. A cuddly, bean pole.”

“CUDDLY?!”

“Oh, I like him! Donna Noble, fastest temp in Chiswick.” The redhead waved.

“I bet you are, Bombshell.” Stark adds with a wink, making Donna titter.

“Stop it! It’s like I’m dealing with Jack.” The Doctor groaned.

“JACKIE-BOY!” Stark crows. “How is lover boy? Haven’t seen him in a few minutes. Can you give him my number? He promised me sushi.”

It was the Doctor’s turn to sputter.

“Actually, we’re here to collect an Infinity Stone. Seen one laying about?” Donna covered.

Stark blinks. Which is the same as him admitting his guilt. “Newp! Can’t say that I have!”

“Thanos is preparing for war.” The Doctor said seriously. “He will do anything to acquire all of the stones.” 

“No can do, Doc. I don’t have it anymore. And I don’t think asking nicely will get it handed over. You can tell Thanos, who ever that is, to take a hike. If he needs someone to blame for that he’ll have to take it up with Thor.”

“I’d like to take it up with Thor.” Donna mutters under her breath. 

Tony points a screwdriver at her and winks. “Just let me know, Bombshell. I’ll be there with you.” Donna fanned herself.

“ARE YOU QUITE THROUGH?!” 

“You keep hollering. Does he holler a lot? You, my good man, are a hollerer.”

“Only when you or Jack is concerned.” Donna chipped in, throwing in her own wink. 

“DONNA!” The Doctor gasped in shock while Stark just laughed.

“Hey, this is wicked cool. How’d you do this, Tony?” A head dropped down just outside of the door, then followed by a body.

“Wasn’t my doing this time, Barton.”

“Huh. But still…” The newest guest wandered up to the Doctor and hooked a thumb over his shoulder. “Didya know it’s smaller on the outside?” And then proceeded to try to scale the wall.

“Don’t. Don’t do that.” The Doctor pleaded.

“Tony, where are the schematics for the…oh, hello.”

“Pull up a stool, Brucie!” Tony called just as two loud whoops of joy were heard just outside.

And two super soldiers barrelled in with the cry of “DOCTOR!” On their lips and engulfed said Doctor in a group hug. Donna was pulled in shortly thereafter.

“Hey, I’m a doctor three times over. Why don’t I get a hug?” Tony pouted.

“Ten times.” The Doctor smirked out of the Super Soldier Sandwich. “I still outrank you.”

“DID MY EARS DECEIVE ME OR WAS THAT THE TARDIS I HEARD?!” And then Thor was there, hugging the Super Soldier Doctor Donna Sandwich. “I HAVE MISSED YOUR COMPANY, DOCTORDONNA!”

Bruce watched in amusement as Donna’s hand slipped out and grabbed onto Thor’s backside. Thor merely laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm continuing this. I'd like to thank my brain for semi-supporting me.

After everyone was greeted and/or properly introduced they got down to the business of discussing Thanos and the remaining Infinity Stones. It took them less than 90 minutes to decided to hunt for the ones unaccounted for and were about to leave when Clint spoke up. “Yeah, thanks. I’ll see you guys when you get back.”

Stark dropped his screwdriver. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell, Barton?” 

“I’m not going anywhere without Tash.” He said, sadly. 

“Nat’ll be OK, Clint.” Steve tries to reassure him.

Clint’s smile is not reassuring. “I know. I just...don’t want to leave her.”

“Tell you what,” The Doctor flipped a switch and the doors closed. “How about we swing by and pick her up?” Another switch was flipped and the grinding sound of an engine starts. 

“Doctor, they don’t have any of their...gear.” Donna pointed out. “Tools? Weapons? Toys?” She turned to Tony with the suggestion, who just laughed.

“Nevermind that!” The Doctor primed another switch. The group started to protest as one when with a definitive “thunk” the engine stopped. “Off you pop.” He waved Clint towards the door.

Clint quirked an eyebrow but slipped through the doors emerging into a darkened movie theater. Glancing up at the screen he had to hold back a laugh as Deadpool pranced in front of the audience. “Ass.” he muttered to himself while scanning the crowd. He finally spots her, sporting a god awful afro, twice the size of her normal head. He slid into the seat next to her. “Really? This is what you do on your downtime?”

The only indication of surprise she gave was to blink. “Meeehhhh, I finished this morning. It was too easy. I felt like punishing myself.” She nodded towards the screen where Deadpool was skipping through his own carnage along a freeway bridge. Clint snorts.

He jerks his head. “C’mon, new assignment.” They walked to the back to the theater and stepped into the TARDIS. Nat, bless her, didn’t say a thing. 

“Ms. Romanova. Welcome!” Was hollered from the center.

“See?” Came Tony’s voice. “Hollerer!” 

Nat quirked an eyebrow at Clint. “Don’t look at me like that, with you and that...hair. You don’t get to ask questions until that muppet is off of your head.” He dodged out of the way of her fist. 

“Come on.” Donna popped up and waved. “I’ll show you where you can freshen up.” Nat gave Clint the stink-eye until she disappeared through a door on the opposite side of the room. 

“I will not envy you, my friend.” Bucky sidled up next to him.

“Worth it.” Was Clint’s reply. 

The TARDIS engines started up again. “Let’s go gather the rest of our team and be off!” The Doctor, once again, yelled. 

“Jack!” Tony asked, way too excited.

“No!” Was the Doctor’s immediate reply; he didn’t react to Tony’s childish: “Awwwwwwww.”

Soon enough the TARDIS was packed to the gills, including The Vision, The Scarlet Witch (Wanda, please), The Falcon (CUT THE CHECK!), one lost looking kid named Peter Parker, and an equally lost looking adult Scott Lang.


End file.
